Experiences with You
by Screaming Siopao
Summary: (Sort of a continuation of my previous story, One Summer's Day.) It's now the beginning of the gang's second years! They all attend a party hosted by UTokyo students but Aya and Rei manage to make an escapade and things get a bit heated! I'm rating this T but it could arguably be rated M.


**Siopao:** Hey guys, happy new year! 2014 has been a crazy year full of ups & downs but it's been fun overall. In May 2015, I will be graduating from my university with a Bachelor's Degree in biology! Also, just before xmas, I got a letter in the mail stating I've been accepted to _Illinois College of Optometry_ (in Chicago). That's right, your authoress here is a future eye doctor. :)

Anyway, this new story is KIND of a continuation from my previous story "One Summer's Day." It's now the beginning of the gang's second years! They all attend a party hosted by UTokyo students but Aya and Rei manage to make an escapade and things get a bit heated! I'm rating this T but it could arguably be rated M.

Since this is a continuation of _One Summer's Day_, we will get to see a glimpse of my original characters! There's the red-haired, green-eyed Tomiyama Ryu (who is a charming player) & the dark-haired, golden-eyed Watanabe Keisuke (who is more mysterious & reserved), who are Rei's two apartment mates. Also, there is Miura Kanako, Aya's tiny but energetic classmate from Osaka.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Gals!_

**Experiences with You**

**By: Screaming Siopao**

"Aya, if you don't get out of your damn room this instant, I swear I will break the door down!" a loud copper-haired gal yelled. The famous Kotobuki Ran was losing her patience again, not that it was anything unusual or out of the blue. Already a second-year in police academy and she still was basically the same old super gal.

"Don't rush me!" The brunette replied frantically. "This outfit you picked out for me is ridiculous. I can't wear it! It doesn't suit me at all."

"Miyuu thinks you're overreacting a bit, Aya. Come out or we'll be late for the party. And, Ran, please keep it down," the mild-mannered blonde replied.

The three gal friends were headed out to a college party being hosted by one of the clubs from the University of Tokyo. The girls at this point had all finished their first years and all enjoyed their very eventful summer break. Now, they were starting up the next term again and Ran demanded that Aya find out about any hot parties at her and Rei's university so that they could start off their second years with a bang. After all, Ran was still the same old party gal and knew that UTokyo was famous not only for having smart students, but great parties. Since this was the first weekend after classes were in session, there were many parties occurring all throughout UTokyo's campus to celebrate the new term.

The summer after their first years was really something special. Ran, after surprisingly passing her first year of police academy, received news from Tatsuki that he passed his entrance exam and would also be enrolled in her school the following term. Miyuu and Yamato excitedly announced that they would be expecting their first child during the past summer, as well. Aya and Rei were engaged and planned to marry after their studies at the University of Tokyo together. Yeah, a lot of events definitely occurred for the gang this past summer.

"Eh... But this isn't really my style," Aya whimpered through the door. "Rei-kun will probably think I look silly."

"I'm sure you're fine!" Ran reassured, a bit calmer now. "And who gives a crap about that Otohata. If you look good, then flaunt it!"

"O- Okay..." Aya stammered. She timidly creaked open the door to reveal herself, at last. Her two friends looked on at her in awe. "I'll go, but I feel utterly stupid."

"What!? Aya!" Ran exclaimed, her eyes widening. "You're nuts! You look friggin' hot!"

"Miyuu agrees. It definitely isn't your usual style, but it suits your frame quite well."

The two gals looked onward at their timid mole friend, who wore a navy blue sleeveless crop-top, revealing her flat stomach, with a tight black leather skirt, showcasing her long, slender legs. She wore black, thigh high tights and black platform sandals to finish off the look. Her hair was down and flowing, with the ends slightly curled. Her accessories, which included a necklace, earrings, and a banded-bracelet, were golden and simple. Oh, and not to mention, her precious platinum engagement ring adorned her slim finger, as well.

"You guys really think so?" Aya asked, astonished. "I thought it was a bit too flashy. And I don't wear dark colors too often..."

"It's fine! You look awesome. Otohata will probably be drooling over his hot fiancée the whole night." Aya blushed at that last statement. "Now let's go! Tatsukichi is waiting for us at the train station," Ran, who was already half-way out the door, urged.

"Hai, hai," Miyuu replied. "Miyuu can't stay long, though. I need to get back to Yamato-kun and get a good night's rest for both me and our baby," she said while tenderly patting her belly. She was not visibly pregnant yet, for it had only been a few months into the pregnancy. The dark tunic she wore hid the fact that she was pregnant even more.

"Yeah, yeah, we know, you have motherly duties," Ran replied. "We just needed to all get back together before we got too busy with our second years. Police academy is gonna kick my butt this term, I can feel it. And I bet Aya over there already has assignments piled up to her chin."

"Eh, well," Aya scratched her cheek and giggled nervously. "I suppose that's half true."

"I think this will probably be one of the last times Miyuu will get to go out with you guys," she sadly admitted. "In a few weeks, Miyuu will be so big and bloated. The baby is also making me want to sleep more."

"It's okay, Miyuu! You'll still look beautiful no matter how tired or round you get," Aya reassured. "Pregnant women tend to really glow, you know."

"Yeah! We won't abandon you, no matter how fat you get!" Ran laughed. She, of course, received a blow to the head from the blonde.

It was nights like this one that the girls all missed so much. And, no matter where they would go in life and no matter how old they all would get, they'd remain true friends until the end.

**o0o0o0o**

"Oi, Otohata, how does my hair look? I used some new products for it," Tomiyama Ryu asked as he ran his hand through his wild red hair. His bright green eyes shone with excitement.

"I really don't care," Rei replied, genuinely uninterested in what his apartment mate had to say. He sat idly on the couch as he flipped through the channels of their TV.

"Wahh! Kei! Otohata is being mean again!" The childish red-head wailed as he ran to Watanabe Keisuke, who was the third roommate of the bunch. Keisuke had smooth black hair and glowing golden eyes that were almost cat-like. He was much more mature than Ryu but was a bit more sociable than Rei, even though was still fairly quiet and a bit mysterious.

"Ryu, your hair looks fine. Otohata-san just doesn't want to be bothered, so don't be so loud," Keisuke said with a calming smile.

Rei rolled his eyes as he finally settled on some program honoring sharks. Sharks were interesting to him, at least more interesting than his loud roommate's hairstyle.

"Anyway, are we all ready to leave for the party?" Keisuke asked.

"Yes! I'm so ready to get at least ten cute girls' phone numbers!" Ryu shouted, pumping a fist in the air. "Maybe I'll even find my new girlfriend tonight!" While Ryu was quite intelligent, he was also very charming and often hit on way too many girls. He was a notorious player and much of the student body knew it. Rei had gotten used to it after living with him for a year, as long as Ryu never hit on Aya again.

Rei was uninterested in going to this party, seeing as he was only getting dragged into it by Ran and his roommates. Of course, he would rather sit around and study or relax, but once he found out Aya was going, he couldn't just let her go without him. At university parties like that, who knew what kind of drunk weirdos would be hitting on her? Ones much creepier than his dumb roommate, that's for sure.

"Otohata, get up off your ass and let's go!" Ryu shouted as he was halfway out of the door. Keisuke was already walking down the hall.

"Ugh, okay," Rei groaned, getting himself from off the comfortable couch.

"You need to let loose, Otohata," the red-head suggested as the two walked out and followed behind Keisuke. "Aren't you excited to see Aya-chan? I know I am."

"Idiot. You're not allowed to even look at her tonight," Rei spat.

"Don't underestimate me. I know you two are engaged now, but she could fall for me at any given moment, you know," the boy laughed. Rei shook his head and paid no mind to the jokester.

Upon arrival to the party, which was located in a house owned by several male students living together, Rei instantly began looking for a place to sit and not get bothered. The house was dimly lit and loud party music reverberated in the walls. Many students, from freshmen to seniors, all held drinks in their hands while dancing to the music.

"Oi, Kitomura! Junto! What's up!?" Ryu loudly greeted as he saw two of his friends upon opening the door. This guy sure was popular, Rei thought.

Rei didn't even know where Keisuke disappeared to. He was always vanishing and reappearing spontaneously. Rei always found it strange. Well, Keisuke was popular in his own right, Rei thought.

"Otohata!" Rei spun as he heard a female voice shout his name. He thought it her, but was disappointed to find that it was just one of his classmates from the last term.

"Oh. Hey, Naoko-san," he replied to the blonde girl.

"The DJ here isn't as talented as you are. You should totally DJ!" she shouted through the loud music.

"Uh, I would rather not," Rei replied, uninterested.

"Oh, come on, Otohata, let loose!" she laughed, spilling her drink as she did so. Rei found her drunk form to be quite annoying and unlady-like.

"Excuse me," he said as he stepped past her.

Ugh, I wonder where she is, Rei thought as he scanned the rooms. I thought she would be here by now.

"Yo! Otohata!" another female voice called out to him. Rei was really beginning to get annoyed. The voice was high-pitched and sounded like it had an accent from Osaka. Before he even turned around, he already knew who it was calling out to him.

"Uh, hey, Miura," Rei coolly greeted back as he looked down at the small burgundy-haired girl. It was Aya's classmate Miura Kanako from her literature course— she liked being called Kana. She was small, spunky, and loud and had become really good friends with Aya over the year. "Have you seen Aya?"

"What?" she practically shouted. The music blasting in the background wasn't helping Rei's headache.

"Aya," Rei mouthed.

"Ahh! Aya! She's over there, talking to some weirdo," Kana explained as she pointed to the next room over.

"Ah, thanks," he thanked.

As Rei turned the corner, he could see a slender female with dark hair with her back facing him. Her outfit was a bit unlike Aya's usual attire, but he thought about giving it a shot to check if it was her, anyway.

As he slowly approached her, he saw that there was a guy talking intimately with her. He was leaning against the wall in a flirty manner as he tried offering the girl a drink.

"Come on, take a sip. It won't kill ya," Rei heard the guy say, as soon as Rei was within earshot.

"I- I really don't drink too often," the girl replied wearily, trying to deny the cup filled with God knows what. Rei definitely recognized her voice to be Aya's, despite the blaring music. He could tune everything out if it was her.

"I know you're engaged and all but your pretty-boy fiancé isn't even here, so just have fun for once, Hoshino."

"Actually, I just arrived," Rei interrupted as he snaked his arm around Aya's bare waist, causing her to involuntarily jump in surprise. She looked up to her savior and blushed mildly.

"R- Rei-kun," she mouthed.

"Oi, Otohata, how long were you listening?" the lad asked, obviously shocked.

"Long enough," he replied coolly. "I better not catch you flirting with my fiancée again, Inouka, or I'll stop tutoring you in physics."

Rei then spun around, pulling Aya gently along with him.

"Thank you, Rei-kun," Aya tried to relay amongst all the loud music and chatter. He pulled her over to a quieter, more secluded hallway away from the crowds. He sighed in annoyance.

"I swear, this is the reason why I hate these types of parties," he grunted, running a hand through his silky hair.

"Eh... I'm sorry, Rei-kun. We could leave, if you'd like," Aya suggested. She felt bad that Rei came along only because she said she would go. She knew he hated these types of things.

He looked up and scanned Aya from head to toe.

"These settings are so annoying. Especially since you look so…" He paused and looked away. He was glad that it was dark, otherwise, Aya would be able to detect the small scarlet speck gracing his cheeks

"Eh?" Aya looked down and examined her attire. "Do I look that bad? I knew I shouldn't have trusted what Ran said." She sighed.

_No,_ Rei wanted to say. _You look so damn good. Too good, to be precise._

Instead, he just coughed as he looked away. Despite their engagement, he still had trouble expressing himself. Especially when it came to letting Aya know how attractive she was to him.

"That's not what I meant at all," he stated, closing his eyes and crossing his arms. How could he possibly put it in terms that she would understand?

"Then what—" the gal's speech was cut off when Rei grabbed her hand and briskly pulled her into one of the house's empty rooms.

Inside, he struggled to find the light switch. Once he did, the two cringed at the new light that entered their pupils. Then, he shut the door behind them.

"Why are we in here, Rei-kun?" Aya asked. She ran her fingers across the blanket that laid on top of a small bed in the room. After a few moments, she sat on the bed and looked at Rei, tilting her head to the side with curiosity. The room was pretty bare and held very few items. It was most-likely a guest room.

Rei watched as she sat there, so innocent, so unknowing to what her appearance was doing to his insides. He found her all the more enticing now that she was fully visible in the light. She was so alluring to him.

"I meant to say that you look so…" he slightly turned his head in order to hide the pesky rose tinge arising in his cheeks once more. "So beautiful," he managed to spit out, with much trouble, of course.

"Eh?" her voice was suddenly high-pitched, meaning she was nervous. "Why, all of a sudden, are you saying such things, Rei-kun?" She sat with her hands on her knees while looking away. She was undoubtedly blushing as well, yet her shade was much more noticeable than Rei's. She tried hiding her face with her silky dark hair.

"Well, er, I never really get to see you in clothes like that," he timidly declared. "I'd like it if… if you'd dress like that only for me."

There was silence for a long bit. Aya just stared at Rei, wide-eyed and in slight shock. Then, her bell-like laughter emanated from her lips. She just couldn't hold back her laughter; here was her fiancé, basically a fully grown adult, stumbling to communicate his affection towards his significant other. She knew he was not very good at expressing these types of emotions and she was just so amused at his bold attempt.

"What's so funny?" Rei asked.

"I just," she giggled gleefully, "am so incredibly lucky to have you, Rei-kun." She beamed beatifically. He loved her genuine smile.

Suddenly he walked over to her sitting on the bed and gently pinned her down on the soft mattress, holding her wrist in one hand, while his other hand propped himself above her.

"Eh? Rei-kun?"

"I don't think you get it, Aya," he breathed roughly on her neck, sending a shiver down her spine. "You look amazing. I don't know what's gotten into me tonight but it's weird. Hn. I… I'm incredibly attracted to you right now."

"R-Rei-kun... I—"

"Do you trust me?"

Aya didn't know how to react. For all of her high school and college relationship with Rei, she had rarely been intimate with him. They hadn't even done _it_. Surely, there would be nothing wrong with it if they were to engage in certain acts right now, right? She was _engaged_ to him, after all. It would definitely be okay.

"I…" she stammered. "I trust you." She truly did. Although she was scared with whatever was about to happen, she trusted him with all her heart.

"I know," he roughly whispered into her ear. _I won't let you down,_ he thought.

He planted a soft kiss on her delicate jawline— she sighed blissfully. He ran his hand up and down the side of her smooth thigh— she bit her bottom lip.

He made his way down to her neck and could smell her very distinct scent that was both a mixture of her delicate perfume and unique pheromones that naturally emanated from her body. Rei loved it and he swore it attracted him to her even more. He planted a trail of soft kisses along her clavicle and she slightly shuddered.

His strong hand slowly traveled higher on her leg and before she knew it, Aya could feel his soft touch on her inner thigh. She flinched a little at his touch but he calmed her down by planting a passionate kiss on her full lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the loving kiss, signaling for Rei to continue caressing her.

He responded by exploring her body with his curious hands; they traveled from her inner thigh, to her back. His hands slid down and softly grabbed her backside covered with her leather skirt, causing her to moan lightly. She was quite curvy, to Rei's astonishment and pleasure. Her typical style of clothing was never very revealing but Rei could tell that she had a very mature and womanly body. Touching her now all the more reassured that notion. Her chest pressed against his torso as he held her as close to him as physically possible.

He then subconsciously ground his hips against her core, causing the girl to elicit another enticing moan of pleasure from her lips and turn an even deeper shade of red. She responded so well to him and he loved every bit of it. She was succumbing to him.

"Mm, Rei-kun," Aya managed to quietly mumble during their heated kiss. He was definitely dominant over her and she loved every second of it. He was so aggressive, yet gentle. She was so in love with him.

She was in ecstasy. Nothing could have possibly ruined this moment. Though the circumstances were a bit uncalled for, she was ready for Rei to completely make her his.

Then, the door briskly swung wide open.

"Eh? Otohata?" the familiar male voice said from the entrance. It was Tomiyama Ryu, with some girl clinging onto his right arm. "Whoa, I definitely interrupted something hot in here! My bad, Otohata!" the red head laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

Instantly, Aya bolted up, face red and nervous as all hell.

"Ryu-san! W- We weren't doing anything! N- Nothing at all! Honestly! Don't get the wrong idea!" she stammered while shaking her head. She tried pulling down her leather skirt, since Rei had managed to raise it quite a bit.

"Actually," Rei said, turning to Ryu, "we were in the middle of something quite important, so if you'd just kindly leave and close the door…"

"Rei-kun!" Aya softly hit Rei on the arm. He sighed in frustration as he sat on the bed beside her. He knew he had lost his moment with her. He knew it was all too perfect to begin with.

"My apologies, really," Ryu said, half-chuckling, "Come on, babe, let's find another room," he said to his girl. With that, the two exited.

Rei grunted as he closed his eyes while lying on the soft mattress.

"Rei-kun?" Aya voiced when neither of them had spoken for a while. An embarrassed blush still swept across her fair face.

"Yeah?" he responded after a few seconds. His eyes were still closed and he used his arm to all the more cover his face.

"Are you… alright?"

"I suppose I am," he replied. Then, he finally opened his eyes and looked straight at Aya, who was sitting up next to him. "But don't think we're finished with our business, just because we were rudely interrupted."

"Eh?" she chirped, eyes widening. She really was not used to Rei saying these kinds of things. It caught her off-guard, not that she particularly hated it.

"Not now. But next time, I'll be sure no one bothers us. Okay?" he blatantly stated. Aya was a bit taken aback by his straightforwardness.

"Ah. H- Hai," she whispered, scarlet still on her cheeks.

"I feel like that guy is constantly ruining the moment for us," he complained, vexed.

"Yes," Aya giggled heartily, looking back at their first years. "Like the time you first moved into your apartment. When I first met Ryu-san and Kei-san, I remember them also barging into the room like that."

"Aya. Did you… hate it?" Rei asked blankly. She knew what he was gesturing to.

"What? No, not at all!" she said a little too loudly as she would have liked. She blushed madly as she looked down at the quilted pattern of the bed sheets. "It was… a new experience. As long as it's with Rei-kun, I'll do anything. I've had the chance to experience so many new things already because of you, Rei-kun. I'll always want to do more things and feel new emotions with you, no matter what."

Rei smiled at this girl next to him. She was so innocent and he loved it.

"You sure you won't get tired of me?" he joked with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Never, Rei-kun. I should be the one asking that!" she exclaimed with a concerned look on her face. Rei found it very cute.

"Who could get tired of a strange girl like you?" he pinched her cheek lightly, turning it pinker. "Let's continue to experience new things together, like you said."

"Hai! I'll stay with Rei-kun till the end!"

"I'm glad. But for now," he said as he wrapped an arm around his fiancée's waist and pulled her down on the bed next to him. "Let's just go to sleep."

"But the party, Rei-kun," she said as she tucked herself beneath his chin. He protectively embraced her as they both laid on their sides. They could still hear the loud music blaring through the house, along with the students shouting and cheering. It didn't bother either of them, though.

"Do you really prefer to be out there?" he asked, already knowing what her answer would be. She giggled cutely.

"I'd rather be wherever Rei-kun is," she replied as she snuggled deeper into his warm hold.

"Then let's just stay here until someone kicks us out," he said as he inhaled her intoxicating scent in one last time.

**o0o0o0o**

"Oi! Otohata! Aya!" a loud voice boomed into the couple's ears.

"Eh? What?" Aya mumbled as her eyes slowly fluttered open. She vaguely saw a bob of copper hair in front of her. "Ran?" Beside her, Aya heard a low, disturbed groan emanating from a grumpy-looking heartthrob. He clung onto Aya even tighter and tried digging his face deeper into the crevice below her chin, causing her to blush.

"Go away Kotobuki," he grunted.

"Are you guys kidding me? You've just been napping here for the past few hours?" the red haired girl interrogated. "You guys missed the party! It was awesome!"

"What? We missed it?" Aya asked. "What time is it?"

"Almost 2 a.m.," Ran replied. "Miyuu left a while ago and I had no idea where you guys disappeared to. I found Ryu and he told me you might still be in this room."

"Rei-kun," Aya lightly nudged her sleepy counterpart. "We have to leave. The party's over." Again, he lowly groaned. Aya giggled. _He must be really tired,_ Aya thought.

"Honestly, you two are the only losers that would fall asleep at a cranked up party like this. It was a once in a lifetime thing!"

"We were perfectly fine here," Rei finally managed to speak a full, coherent sentence. _I didn't miss much out there, since my whole world is right here,_ he thought as he looked on at Aya with seemingly loving eyes.

"Well, whatever. Let's head out," Ran instructed.

"Hai, hai," Aya chanted, obediently sitting up to hop off of the bed. She didn't want to keep Ran waiting; after all, she knew how antsy her friend would usually get.

As she was sliding off of the mattress, she felt a warm hand softly grip her wrist, causing her to be held back.

"Eh? Rei-kun?"

She looked back and saw that he was still lying idly on the bed, hair covering his eyes. He gently pulled her down to him once again. A soft and ever-so-gentle kiss was lovingly planted on her rosy lips. It happened so quickly that Aya could not even process it.

"I love you," Rei whispered as he parted from her lips. She stared into his eyes, at first still in shock.

Then, her hazelnut orbs softened and she smiled beautifully at him. It was the smile he loved so much. The smile so very rare, but was always worth the wait.

"I love you, Otohata Rei," she responded tenderly.

"Hurry up, you slowpokes!" Ran yelled from outside the room. "I'm friggin' tired from dancing my ass off!"

Aya giggled. "Coming!" she chimed.

The girl offered her hand and the sleepy boy graciously took it.

Out of the house, the two held each other's hand, both ready to conquer anything and everything that world had to throw at them. Together, it didn't matter where they were. This second year of studies wasn't going to be any easier than their first. If anything, it would get more difficult. None of that mattered, as long as they had each other.

Together, they were invincible.

**Experiences with You: End.**

**Siopao:** I'm not entirely sure how I could continue this... or if I even want to. Perhaps another chapter outlining their third years? Then fourth years? I don't know yet! Hehe. So for now, this will remain a one-shot.

Please review, lovely peaches.


End file.
